Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore
by FloraFanWinx et SweetyFairy
Summary: Une histoire sur les Winx :) - Nous avons 38 Chapitres d'avances :)
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre d'un histoire sur les Winx. Nous nous excusons d'avance pour les multiples fautes pouvant être dans les chapitres...

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_Nous venions à peine de vaincre Tritannus qu'une autre menace se profilait à l'horizon. Une menace encore plus importante que toutes celles que nous avons jusqu'ici combattue. Plus dangereuse encore que les Sorcières Ancestrales, Mandragore, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Les Trix et Tritannus accompagné de ses "mutants". _

_Point de vue de Flora_

? : Flora ! Flora, réveille toi ! Vite !

_Je me réveillai en sursaut. _

Flora : Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? Bloom ? Stella ? Layla ? Musa ? Tecna ? Madame Faragonda !? Mais enfin...? Que faites vous toutes là ?

_Ce qui me frappa le plus, ce n'était pas que toutes mes amies soient dans "ma" chambre, mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut de voir Madame Faragonda, ici, dans "ma" chambre ! Mais une chose m'intrigua encore plus : elles avaient toutes l'air effrayées, comme si une menace se trouvait toute près._

Madame Faragonda : Flora, te souviens tu de ton rêve ?

_Quelle question étrange..._

Flora : Non, mais...

Madame Faragonda : Concentre toi Flora ! Tu dois t'en souvenir ! C'est important !

_Je me concentrai alors, les filles me regardaient pleines d'espoir, mais aussi, (je le lisais dans leurs yeux), de la peur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'effort, je réussis à me souvenir de mon rêve, certes, ces "souvenirs" étaient un peu flous, mais je m'entendis parler, parler dans mon rêve._

Flora : Ça y est ! Je m'en souviens !

Madame Faragonda : Quel était ce rêve ?

Flora : J'étais dans une sorte de labyrinthe, il était sombre, aucune plante ne pouvait pousser, la nature n'était pas à l'origine de ce labyrinthe, c'était comme de la magie... Oui c'est ça ! C'était de la magie, de la magie noire.

_Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux filles, elles me répondirent d'un hochement de tête, me signifiant qu'il fallait que je continue. Je continuai donc mon "récit"._

Flora : Je... Je... Je parlais, je parlais avec une personne, certes inconnue, mais dont la voix me disait quelque chose. C'était comme...

_Tout d'un coup ce fut le noir total. Je venais de m'évanouir. Je revis alors mon rêve et cette fois ci je distinguai les contours flous d'une silhouette. Cette même silhouette qui avait parlé dans mon rêve._

_Point de vue de Bloom :_

Les Winx (sauf Flora) : Flora !? Flora !?

Madame Faragonda : Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie...

Bloom : Mais... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Madame Faragonda : Je crois avoir une petite idée, tout d'abord grâce à ce que vous m'avez raconté, mais aussi grâce à ce qu'elle vient de nous dire. Son évanouissement, peut même en être la preuve...

_Nous amenâmes donc Flora à l'infirmerie, où nous restâmes pendant plusieurs jours. Au bout de trois jours, quatre heures, dix minutes, et vingt secondes elle se réveilla enfin._

Les Winx (sauf Flora) : Flora !

_Nous lui sautâmes alors au cou._

Madame Faragonda : Les Winx... Elle est encore faible...

_Dès que Madame Faragonda, eut terminée sa phrase, les Winx, (sauf Flora, évidemment...), s'arrachèrent du cou de leur amie, la fée de la Nature._

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s ? Avez-vous aimé(e)s ?_

**_FloraFanWinx et SweetyFairy_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :___

_Point de vue de Madame Faragonda :_

___Les Winx... Elles avaient combattu tant d'ennemies, que la dimension magique tout entière n'aurait pu vaincre... Et pourtant, la menace qui était certainement entrain de s'ajouter à leurs ennemies... elles ne pourraient la vaincre... Et encore moins si...  
La porte s'ouvrit alors._  
Bloom : Madame Faragonda ?...  
Madame Faragonda : Oui, Bloom ? Que veux-tu ?  
Bloom : Vous m'avez dit que vous pensiez savoir qui... qui est ou qui sont notre ou nos ennemie(s)...  
Madame Faragonda : Bloom... Je vous expliquerai tout dès que Flora sera rétablie.  
Flora : Mais je vais bien !  
_Je pensais qu'elle dormait mais cela n'était pas le cas. Je cédai donc, face à leurs deux regards suppliants._  
Madame Faragonda : Je vais tous vous dire. Mais n'en parlez à personne, pas même aux autres Winx. Est-ce bien clair ?  
Bloom Flora : Oui, mais pourquoi ?  
Madame Faragonda : Moins de personne seront au courant, plus vous aurez de chance de la vaincre...  
Bloom : De LA vaincre ? Serait-ce une sorcière ?  
Madame Faragonda : Pas exactement...  
Flora : Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Madame Faragonda : Eh bien... Si c'est bien l'ennemie à laquelle je pense... Bon je vais vous raconter, l'histoire circulant sur cette personne... Il y a de cela... Non ! Un peu après que les Sorcières Ancestrales n'aient été vaincues et envoyées dans la dimension d'Obsidienne, ou par la suite vous êtes ensuite allées... Une force... Comment la définir ?...  
Flora : Maléfique...!?  
Bloom : Diabolique...!?  
_Elle ne pourrait trouver : moi-même, je ne trouvai de façon pour la décrire... Elle était plus que Maléfique... Enfin non... elle était..._  
Madame Faragonda : Non, enfin, pas... pas tout à fait...  
Bloom : Comment ça ?  
Madame Faragonda : Vous allez arrêter de me couper !?... Je disais quoi déjà ?! Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Je me souviens !  
_Flora, voulut intervenir mais un simple regard de Bloom, lui intima le silence._  
Madame Faragonda : Elle n'était pas, ou du moins très peu... Comment avez-vous dit, déjà ?!... Ah oui : maléfique ! Eh oui, elle ne l'était pas au début, et elle ne l'est toujours pas : maléfique. En réalité, elle avait même des projets, des projets pour la Dimension Magique, qui rendraient cette dernière, (la Dimension Magique), beaucoup plus forte, et presque invincible... Mais, un matin, une sorcière, peu puissante, "confondit" l'esprit, et surtout la façon de penser de cette jeune fille. La jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain matin, mais ses ambitions de protéger la Dimension Magique n'étaient plus : elle voulait maintenant la détruire ! Il aurait fallu pour l'arrêter la "désensorceler", mais elle était puissante, personne ne put s'en approcher... On raconte aussi, qu'elle s'insinuait dans les rêves de ses ennemies, pour les déstabiliser, et pouvoir les battre plus facilement... Hélas, personne ne sait plus son prénom...  
_Je ne pouvais le leur dire... Ce prénom les rendrait trop malheureuse, elle ne pourrait plus se battre. Mais si... si je ne disais rien... Oui, si je ne disais rien, et qu'elles le découvraient ! Elle seraient encore plus anéanties.__  
__**Les filles ayant perçu, le "remue-ménage" qui se passait dans la tête de leurs Directrice, s'inquiétaient, et surent qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout révélé...**_  
Bloom : Madame, mais n'avez-vous aucune idée de son prénom ?  
Madame Faragonda : Eh, bien... Je... Je connais cette jeune fille... Son prénom est : Miele...  
Je regardai alors tristement Flora. Car bien sûr Miele était sa sœur... Flora me vit alors la fixer et comprit.  
Flora : Vous... Vous voulez dire... Que... Que Miele... Ma soeur... Ne sachant pas même se transformer... Serait cette... Cette jeune fille ?!...  
Madame Faragonda : Effectivement Flora...  
_**Faragonda avait le visage sombre, mais nos deux amies, avaient le visage encore plus sombre, sur les joues de Flora, une larme coula.**_  
Bloom : Mais enfin ?... Comment ? Elle est trop petite ! Même Flora n'était pas encore née à ce moment ! Alors sa petite sœur !?...  
Flora : L'eau du Saule Noir !  
Bloom : Mais enfin ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
Flora : Le Saule Noir ! Sur Limphéa ! Quand je l'ait sauvée... Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas rajeunie ! Elle avait déjà rajeunie au minimum !


End file.
